You Belong With Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella has been in love with Troy for so long. When will he realize that he belongs with her? SongFic. Troyella. OneShot.


_This is just such an amazingly sweet song by Taylor Swift and I just had to a songfic for it. I hope you guys all enjoy. It's a sweet one unlike my latest stories which all seem to be rathe dark! I hope you guys like._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _High School Musical _characters, or the song._

I was sitting on my bed, doing my History homework, the breeze from the window coming in and cooling me on the hot summer night. My favourite singer, Maria Mena, was playing loudly on the radio, and I was tapping out the beat with my pen. I heard some muffled noise next door and looked across at where I could see straight into Troy room. He was on the phone with his girlfriend, Natalie Lynch. I hated her. She made Troy so sad, and confused. I had never seen him get so low since he had been going out with her. They were yelling at each other. She must have hung up because a moment later her looked at his phone sadly and then put it down and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. I reached over and got out my phone, sending a text off to him. He replied a moment later, saying that she had accused him of cheating on her.

Anger flared up inside me. Troy would never do that. It was common knowledge to all, except Troy, that Natalie had more than once cheated on him. I could never tell him that, though. I don't want to hurt him. I hate it when he's upset. I just want to put my arms around him and make him feel better again.

_You're on the_ _phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But Troy could never like me like that. She was so perfect. She always had her hair permed, her nails done properly. She always had new clothes on, and they were always the newest fahion. Her favourite clothing was her Prada coat, mine was an old Spice Girls shirt that my dad had brought me years ago. She loved making noise and being the centre of attention, I was happy just sitting with my friend and talking quietly.

Troy was my bestfriend, and that was the way it seemed to be destined. But I would always try my hardest to make him happy. I cared about him more than anyone.

I loved him.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

He waited for my outside my house in the morning, and gave me a hug. He looked so tired. When I told him that, he just shrugged and said he hadn't been sleeping a lot lately. I asked if it was because of Natalie and he nodded. I gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek. I don't know why I kissed him, I just did. He didn't seem to mind, he actually smiled.

Troy told me I was amazing. Then he waved and ran off toward school because he had basketball practice before school started. I felt like I was walking on a cloud. He called me _amazing. _I _felt _amazing. I felt like I was the only person in the world.

Then Natalie drove past, stopping next to where Troy was running, and she called out to him. He paused and then got into the car with her and they drove off.

I felt like my balloon had deflated again, and I was once again, just normal, average Gabriella.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Troy was sitting alone at lunch, but I don't know why. None of his friends were there, so I guessed they had training. I don't know why he wasn't there. Sharpay said she was all good if I sat with him, and she gave me a wink. Not like I was actaully going to do anything, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I sat down next to him and he gave me a smile which made me feel like the sun was shining down right on me. I asked where his friends were, and he confirmed they were at practice. I asked why he wasn't there and he shrugged, the smile wiped off his face.

So I asked where Natalie was and he shook his head angrily. He said that one of the guys on the basketball team was now going out with her. When she had picked him up in the morning she had told him she was through with them. I felt so angry. I wanted to tell him that he deserved so much better than her. Someone who would treat him right. Someone who cared for him. Someone who loved him.

Someone like me.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Tonight was the night of our senior prom. I hadn't been asked my anyone, so I didn't want to go. Not like I would have said yes to anyone, except if it was Troy. I saw him getting ready out my window, doing up his white shirt and putting on his black jacket. His mum came in to help him with his tie. He looked so handsome. When his mum left, he looked over to my window and smiled at me. I tried not look as though I had been watching him and smiled back.

He text me, asking if I was going tonight. I said I wasn't, I was staying home studying for my test tomorrow. I saw his shoulders slump as he got my reply, and I couldn't help but feel slightly happy that he actually wanted me there tonight. He text back saying that he wished I was going. I smiled and shrugged back, feeling undecided. He waved out his window, and then picked up his keys and left.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

As soon as he had left his room and I heard his car pull out the driveway, I knew I was going. He had wanted me to go--maybe there was a reason for that! I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the dress my mum and brought me for the prom. I had told her I wasn't going but she had got it, just in case. Now I was glad. It was a beautiful, boob-tube dress, a deep purple, with black lace around the top and the bottom. I took off my clothes and got changed. I wasn't sure what to do with my hair. I knew that Sharpay was getting it professionally done, but I didn't have time. I just brushed it, and left it out. I didn't have any shoes either. The dress was long, so you couldn't see my feet, so I threw on the first shoes I saw.

I walked downstairs and mum smiled at me. She asked if I wanted a ride. I nodded. She got off the couch and opened the door, holding it open for me as I walked out.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Sharpay and Taylor both ran over to me when I arrived. I was glad to have them by my side as I walked into the hall which had been converted into a ballroom. I saw Troy straightaway and his eyes lit up. He walked away from his friends and came over to. His mouth was open slightly, and his eyes were wide. I blushed. I asked if I really looked that bad. He shook his head and took my hands in his. He said that I looked beautiful. I _felt _beautiful when he said that.

He leaned in close to me, and then pressed his lips softly against mine. Sparks shot through my body, making me feel like we were the only two people in the room. His arms wrapped around me and held me close to him, his mouth moving against mine. I felt weak. When he pulled away, he looked down and smiled. He told me that he loved my shoes. I looked down at saw I was wearing sneakers. I blushed.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
__You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"I love you, Gabriella," he told me softly. I felt my stomach clench.

"I love you too, Troy," I replied, knowing that he had loved me all along, just as I had loved him.

_Aw.......LOL._

_Tell me what you think._

_I am also taking requests for oneshots now, but not stories. So PM me if you want._


End file.
